destinyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Faraksis
Faraksis, Winter-born, Captain of Devils, is a fallen captain of the House of Devils, and the right hand of Vorrin, Devil Baron. History Early life Faraksis was born to the House of Winter around the same time as Vorrin, and ended up in the group of fallen that followed the young captain. Still a lowly vandal, Faraksis was by far the most clever of the group, and only joined it to usurp power from Vorrin and rise to the position of captain herself. When she had gained the trust of most of the group, Faraksis's plans were cut short of fruition by the untimely assassination of the kell of winter. Vorrin then proposed that the group should leave winter and become pirates. To Faraksis's surprise, rather than overthrow Vorrin and instate her as their new leader, the crew agreed wholeheartedly with this suggestion. Nothing if not tenacious, Faraksis remained with the crew as they cast off the banner of winter and set off for earth. Devil bound After a month or three of preying on small groups of humans migrating across the wild, Vorrin's "pirate's life" was not turning out as glorious as promised. Again, Faraksis was poised to overthrow the captain when fate intervened. Their skiff was shot down over the Cosmodrome, crashing into the crumbling wall surrounding the old Russian spaceport. Most of Faraksis's supporters were killed in the crash and the battle with the devils that followed, with the vandal herself nearly meeting her end at the hands of a shock blade-wielding devil captain killed by Vorrin. In the end, the small crew was overwhelmed by the devils, and would have surely been slain had Vorrin not accepted the devil baron's offer and joined the house of devils. It didn't take long for Vorrin to gather a large following in the ranks of the house of devils, and declare a head-on charge against a hive brood holed up in the husk of a colony ship. During the attack, Vorrin was nearly killed by the brood mother, the killing blow halted by a wire rifle shot from Faraksis, who found herself unable to let the captain die until her life-debt had been repaid. After the successful attack, Vorrin was promoted to baron, who, in turn, promoted Faraksis to captain for saving his life. Realizing that Vorrin had been completely unaware of her previous intentions, and now trusted her, Faraksis decided to use this to her advantage. Shortly afterwards, Vorrin's crew was sent to assist the devils in their efforts in the ruins of London. During The baron's time there, several of his newly-appointed captains attempted to kill him and take his position. Each and every captain who made a grab at the baron-ship was quietly eliminated by Farkasis, her wire rifle reaping more kills among her peers than the sparse foes of old London. During this time, it became apparent to the captain that Vorrin was laughably blind to political maneuvering, and terrible at spotting assassination attempts as well. Playing this to her advantage, Faraksis gained his trust further by eliminating his opponents, and making it seem as though all was well among his crew. In time, the crew fell in line, the clever scared into submission, and the dull none the wiser. Vorrin was their baron, but it was common knowledge to all but him that Faraksis wielded the true power amongst the crew. Right they were to be scared, for no amount of political or physical maneuvering could save any usurper from a swift death via wire rifle-to-the-skull. Faraksis eventually found herself in the position opposite of what she had set out for. She was so busy defending the baron, that she had no time to plot his downfall. The captain slowly slid into a state of depressed submission, preforming her self-appointed task and abandoning her plans to kill Vorrin: convinced that any attempt to enact her former plans would end in an unlikely mishap preventing the beron's death. The call of the storm When the house of storms invitation washed over earth, Vorrin was growing bored of the devils operations in old London, and was eager to join the far off house with many of his brethren. Packing up their things, along with a third of their house, Vorrin's crew set a course for Io. Upon their arrival, most of the crew was eager to join the storms, along with their baron. But when Vorrin refused to join on account of "outrageous terms", only 30% of his crew left, the rest too scared of the repercussions regarding Faraksis to leave. At this point, Vorrin decided upon the pirate's life once more, with his crew agreeing with just about anyhting he said in order to not incur the wrath of his right hand captain. Now, while spoils are sparse, the baron's crew are either too dull or too scared to speak out against Vorrin. Faraksis, for her part, simply watches the baron's antics from afar, too depressed to kill him, and too proud to let anyone else try. Trivia * Faraksis was created by user NegativeZero.0. Category:Argus Continuity Articles Category:Fallen Captains Category:Fallen